


Conversations at the Bar

by Accal1a



Series: Membership [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Sexually Confident Alec Lightwood, Top!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Alec tries to keep conversations up with various people as Magnus does his best to distract him.





	Conversations at the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> My first offering in the smut war...

Alec watched Magnus twirl his wrist, watched the door in front of them glow purple and disappear, heard the clink of glasses and the soft gasps of arousal that heralded their arrival at The Club. He always thought about The Club with capital letters. He was surprised to realise he didn't actually know whether the place even had a name. If he had any brain cells left after the evening's festivities, he might ask Magnus.

Magnus took Alec's hand and pulled him across the threshold, but didn't continue leading him over to the bar just yet. He leant into his personal space, stretching up slightly so that he could whisper into Alec's ear.

“This evening, you're not allowed to come, unless I'm inside you. Okay?”

Alec shuddered. Obviously Magnus being inside him wasn't new, it wasn't even new in the walls of this club, but the way that his partner said it, with such intent, such desire, made it feel like it was the first time, like it was a promise that he hadn't yet felt. Still, he smiled.

“And no distractions.” Magnus finished.

Alec turned to look at his boyfriend, confusion evident on his face. The first part seemed easy enough, and even if he didn't understand what Magnus meant about the second part, he knew that it would be good. Everything with Magnus was good.

“Terms agreed, Mr. Bane.”

Magnus growled. There was no other word for it. Alec had a brief moment to wonder whether it was a poor decision for him to have baited his boyfriend straight off the bat, but he couldn't take it back now.

Alec felt himself pushed backwards and not even a second after his back had hit the wall, Magnus had his hands around his face, his tongue licking around the crease of his mouth, begging for entry. He opened his lips and Magnus' tongue thrust into his mouth. It was only after a few seconds that his head cleared enough that he remembered how to kiss back.

After several minutes, Magnus pulled himself away from where he'd crowded into Alec's personal space, his body flush against him, pushing him into the wall the way he knew Alec liked. 

Alec's hair was a complete mess, his lips looked kiss bitten, all plump and swollen and his hazel eyes were several shades darker than they normally were. He looked _beautiful_. 

“Wow.” Magnus said, without realising he'd said it aloud.

Alec blushed. “What?”

“I love you, Alexander.” Magnus smiled. 

Alec wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he knew the response to those words down to his very soul.“I love you too.”

Magnus led him into the room and Alec's head spun in the same way it had the last couple of times he had been there. It was a combination of not enough to see and too much to see all at once.

They made their way over to the bar area and Magnus got the barman's attention. The man put two drinks down in front of them and then moved off to serve some other customers further down the bar.

Alec had been halfway hard since they'd decided to go to the club that evening and now they were here, he was rapidly getting more aroused. The place was just intoxicating and he let it wash over him for a moment. When he opened his eyes again, Magnus was staring at him, a curious look on his face.

Magnus had his drink in one hand, and with the other he reached forward and very firmly grasped Alec through his trousers, causing Alec to choke on his drink. 

_Oh_.

This was new. This was different.

Magnus was still holding his drink to his mouth, was still a step away from him, but he was fondling him very deliberately. There was no clandestine nature to their interaction. It was just one man, clearly touching another, and the thrill of excitement that went through Alec was so sudden and surprising he couldn't help but let out a little moan.

“So, how was your day Alexander?” Magnus asked conversationally.

“How was my...” Alec couldn't concentrate with Magnus doing that. How in the hell did he think he was going to be able to have a conversation?

“No distractions, Alec. Remember?”

 _God_. If this was what Magnus had meant, Alec wasn't sure he was going to have any brain cells when this session was over.

“It was...ah...it was fine, lots of boring meetings.”

“Really? Why don't you tell me about them?”

Alec wanted to kill him. _Already_. God, he was never going to survive this evening.

~~~

Magnus never let up. He fondled Alec through three conversations about requisitions and two conversations about meetings that Alec would have enjoyed considerably more if he'd been subjected to Magnus' ministrations at the time.

Magnus always brought him right to the brink of release and then either pulled away entirely or just cupped Alec's crotch, not moving at all. Alec wasn't sure what was worse.

Alec had to breath sharply though his nose and try to school his thoughts away from what Magnus was doing when Magnus finally lowered the zipper on his trousers. It had been hard to open because of Alec's arousal pressing against the fabric and that somehow made it all the hotter.

“So, tell me about that fiendishly difficult invoice you mentioned.” Magnus asked, taking Alec in hand, skin to skin.

“God, Magnus!” Alec couldn't help but say, his head falling back, his hand gripping the side of the bar.

“What?” Magnus asked innocently. “Was the invoice that bad?”

When Magnus started to move his hand, Alec couldn't stop the helpless moan that fell from his lips. 

“I...” Alec tried to speak, but couldn't. He pulled Magnus in by his lapels and brought him into a passionate kiss, trying to distract himself from the movement against his skin. He wasn't going to last if Magnus kept that up.

“Speak up, Alexander. I can't hear you.” Magnus said, smirking.

Alec looked him square in the eye, his mouth quirking into a smile despite himself. 

“I'd really love to hear about your day.”

Alec took a steadying breath, pleased that Magnus had at least stopped stroking him, enabling him to at least have a thought that wasn't just about his orgasm. And orgasm he could just _tell_ wasn't going to be happening any time soon.

Magnus turned away from him for a second, letting him go as he did so.

“Oh! I've just seen a dear friend of mine, just wait here, I'll be right back.”

Alec was so stunned that Magnus stepped away that he didn't close his mouth for a good few seconds. Here he was, his dick bobbing up against his stomach, leaning against a bar otherwise fully clothed. People were staring, and he had no idea how he was supposed to react. He just stood their dumbly, chanting to himself that he wasn't allowed to come until Magnus was inside him. After a few moments he took himself in hand, squeezing the base of his arousal, trying to calm himself down.

Magnus watched Alec from across the room, saw the myriad of emotions that had crossed his partner's face and couldn't help re-realising how lucky he was. His partner was _amazing_. The fact that he wanted to take this journey with him, the fact that he loved this so much was something he wasn't going to get over any time soon. Magnus was the luckiest person on the planet.

He found his friend seated at one of the tables littering the middle portion of the room and brought him back over to Alec, who was still resting his hand on the bar.

“Alec, I'd like you to meet Jeff. He's a dealer in rare archery equipment, I thought you'd find it fascinating to chat with him?” Magnus said, quirking an eyebrow up at Alec.

Alec opened his mouth a few times before he managed to get his brain into gear. He let himself go with difficulty and then put his hand out for the new man to shake. It was only after a second that he realised what he'd done, but the new man didn't seen concerned about where his hand had just been, if anything he held on to his hand for a beat longer than necessary.

“Nice to meet you, Alec.”

Alec let out a choked cry when Magnus stroked him once, without any follow up. 

Magnus tutted.

 _No distractions. Right_.

Alec took a deep and shuddering breath, closing his eyes for a second. “It's nice to meet you too. So, what kind of weapons do you sell?”

Magnus watched Alec's minute tells as he pleasured him. He knew he'd told Alec he wasn't allowed to come unless he was inside, but he always stopped just shy of his orgasm anyway, taking even that agency away from him. He could see that Alec knew what he was doing, and that made him smirk.

Alec was going to kill him. This was so much worse and so much better than he could have expected and he wanted to scream at him for how perfectly this was pushing all of his buttons. _The bastard. The sexy, amazing bastard._

“Jeff, it was so nice to chat with you, I've just noticed Tim.” Magnus let go of Alec and shook his friend's hand. “I've got to catch him. See you soon?”

Jeff, who hadn't once looked below Alec's waist whilst he was having the conversation with him, very deliberately raked his eyes from Alec's all the way down to his arousal and back up again. Then winked.

Alec's knees almost gave way, and when he heard Magnus chuckle next to him, he glared.

“Having fun?”

“ _God_ , Magnus.”

“Not an answer.” Magnus said musically.

Alec rolled his eyes. “You know this is killing me, right? That I'm going to die from arousal or something? That I'm just, ugh. This is so good.” He was proud he'd managed to say that many sentences all at once.

“Just wanted to check.” Magnus said, winking. “Be back in a second.” 

Alec just groaned.

Tim turned out to be a Seelie with beautiful gossamer wings protruding from his back. Alec couldn't stop staring at them, they were absolutely beautiful as they refracted in the light. It was actually quite grounding, allowing him to think of something besides the way Magnus' soft palm was sliding against him, the way his fingertips, ghosted around the head of his arousal, too soft to give him release but maddening in their feather light touches.

When Magnus dropped to his knees, Alec groaned, he couldn't help it. How was he supposed to pay attention to this man with Magnus doing _that_? But nothing happened, and seconds later, Magnus stood up.

“Actually, I'd forgotten! I wanted to introduce you to my other friend, we actually go way back in this club. I'll be right back!” He called over his shoulder and Alec downed half of his drink in one swallow, trying to keep calm.

“Having fun?” Tim asked, smiling at him. 

In another life, Alec might have wanted to spend more time with the man. He was beautiful in the way that most Seelies were, but he was also soft, which few showed. Alec found his mind shooting off into various directions. People were watching them, but what would it be like for people to be touching him? To be wringing out his pleasure, but with Magnus right there next to him? He only just managed to stop the moan that wanted to escape his mouth at the train of thought.

“It's...” _Fun. Overwhelming. Perfect. Life-altering._

Tim seemed to understand, and he smiled again. “Exactly.”

Alec wondered if anyone had ever died from lack of orgasm before. He was so on edge he could barely think straight, and he just _knew_ Magnus wasn't done yet.

“Anyway, nice to meet you.” Tim said, walking away, his wings fluttering.

“You too.” Alec replied to his retreating back.

“Need your Stele?” Magnus asked Alec conversationally. 

He had taken Alec's dick into his hand when he'd walked back over, all of his previous stroking movements stopped. Alec thought that it was more difficult to cope with like that, just the casual gesture of holding rather than being stimulated. It was the promise of future stimulation, the anticipation of pleasure. It made Alec's brain short-circuit. No, this was definitely worse.

Alec breathed through his nose a couple of times, settling himself before he turned to look in his partner's eyes. “Depends on how much longer you plan on doing _that_.”

Magnus clicked his fingers and handed Alec's Stele to him. The Stele had been in his jacket pocket. Magnus could have just lent forward slightly and pulled it out of there, but no. His devilish boyfriend had done magic instead, knowing how much it affected him. Goddamn him for knowing him so well. 

“Oh _God_.” Alec replied, so fucking turned on it was ridiculous. He pulled his shirt out from where it was still half tucked into his trousers and moved his Stele towards his Endurance Rune, he got the impression it wasn't Stamina he was going to need right now. Once it was activated, it took the edge off, a bit. It would probably have taken the edge off more if he hadn't got seventy-five images crowding into his brain as to just why Magnus might want his runes active.

Magnus waved a man over, presumably the one he had been in search of earlier.

“So, Jeremy. This is Alec. He's got quite into Game of Thrones at the moment, even though he keeps shouting about how easy it would be to take down some of the monsters. Didn't you help out with some of the production on that?”

Alec was brought to the edge over and over again. Magnus barely spoke to him, just stroked him, both fast and slow, bringing him right to the brink of his orgasm and then denying him the pleasure he so clearly desired. He hated it. He fucking loved it.

When Magnus let go after he'd managed to hold his own in a conversation about Westeros, Alec heard himself whimper and he covered his mouth with the hand that wasn't leaning against the bar. _God, he was so hard._

“See you around, Jeremy!” Magnus said, smiling.

Jeremy winked at Alec, licking his lips as he did so and then walked away.

“ _Magnus_.” Alec whined.

“Hmm? I thought you wanted to meet more of my fri...Tarquin! Over here!”

Alec groaned.

The man walked across the room quickly, nodding his head to Magnus as he arrived and putting his hand out to shake Alec's. Alec politely shook hands with him, even as Magnus started to stroke him again. It took a monumental effort for his eyes not to roll back into his head.

“Alec, this is my friend, Tarquin. I've known him for a very long time,” Magnus sunk to his knees in front of Alec, “actually I think I blew him about two feet to our left. Shall we move, for old time's sake?”

Alec choked on the drink that he'd decided to take when he'd seen Magnus start to drop to the floor.

“Oh I don't know, Magnus. It's always good to change things up a bit, don't you think?” Tarquin said, completely ignoring the moan that Alec let out at his words.

“Can't beat the classics though.” Magnus said, and took Alec into his mouth.

Alec groaned, holding onto the bar with a shaking hand. “ _Fuck_!”

“So, Magnus was saying that you like the classics.” Tarquin said, grinning.

Alec looked down, which turned out to be a mistake as watching Magnus' sinful lips wrapped around his member, looking up through his eyelashes, was enough to make him come on a good day, let alone after the amount of teasing he'd just endured. He tore his eyes away from him and forced himself to focus on the man in front of him, even as Magnus started to move.

“Yes,” Alec gasped out, “I'm reading – ah – I'm reading Jude the Obscure at the – ah – at the moment.” Alec said, amazed that he still had the neurons required to remember that books existed, let alone the title of the one he was reading.

Magnus didn't let up, coaxing him to the fabled orgasm that he'd so desperately been craving for the last however long, and Alec threw back his head, moaning low and loud, not even caring that he was right out in the open, that there was another person merely a few feet away, watching him intently. It was perfect after so long on the edge he was going to get to... _he wasn't allowed to come like this._

When Alec let out a groan, Magnus realised he'd remembered the terms of the evening.

“ _Fuck_ , Magnus.” Alec said, biting his lip as hard as possible so he didn't crash over the edge.

Magnus could feel Alec shaking with the need to hold back and he took pity on him, pulling away from him with an audible pop. He stood with a flourish and signalled to the barman and another drink arrived for them both.

Tarquin was still talking, but Alec was probably only hearing one word out of four, and even those he couldn't understand. He couldn't think of anything apart from his desire to come, coupled with the knowledge that he _wasn't allowed_.

After a minute, Alec had calmed down enough to realise that Tarquin had disappeared and Magnus had his arm around his waist, keeping him upright.

“You still okay?” Magnus asked, cupping his hand to his cheek.

“I'm okay...” Alec said, though left the sentence open enough that Magnus started to worry, started to open his mouth to tell him they could go, started to reach for Alec's trousers to do him up.

Alec moved to hold Magnus' hand, stopping him from panicking.

“But, Magnus if you don't fuck me soon I'm going to...”

“You're going to what?” Magnus challenged, stroking Alec once, quickly.

“I – gah – look I'm not sure yet, but there's going to be payback.”

Magnus laughed and then leant in for a kiss, running both of his hands through Alec's hair, tugging in just the right way to make Alec gasp. He smiled against his lips.

“Ready for more?” Magnus asked when he pulled back.

“Yes? No?” Alec laughed himself. “I don't know.”

Magnus leant into his personal space and whispered into Alec's ear, earning himself a shudder from the other man as his breath ghosted the shell.

“Good answer.”

Magnus manoeuvred Alec so that he was facing the bar, pulling his trousers and underwear down until they were just above his knees.

Alec immediately moved his legs out as far out as he could, moaning when he realised just how immovable he was. _God_.

Magnus put his hand between Alec's shoulder blades and Alec didn't take much coaxing to lay his body across the top of the bar, his cheek sticking slightly at the contact. He looked along the bar and saw many people looking back, having conversations, drinking their drinks, but all looking their way. _God_.

Having his trousers around his knees but his shirt still on his back made Alec feel so debauched he could barely think straight. Every time he thought he was at the peak of his arousal, Magnus managed to do something else to raise the bar. It didn't seem at all fair.

Magnus held Alec against the bar with one hand, whilst preparing him with the other. Alec kept trying to push back towards him, but he didn't let him, keeping one hand on his back, and his hips pinned by the combination of his own clothes and Magnus pushing into just one of his legs with both of his.

Alec knew he whined when Magnus finally put his fingers inside him and he'd feel embarrassed about that later, now though he was tying to work out whether this counted as Magnus being inside him or not. Technically, Magnus was inside him, but he knew that wasn't what Magnus had meant, so he brought himself back from the brink of his own orgasm. Again.

When Alec was making a faint keening noise in the back of his throat, every thrust Magnus made making a wrecked noise that made Magnus' heart swell, he finally entered him fully and Magnus smiled, knowing he is absolutely going to enjoy the finale. He knows Alec will too, although he also knows that he won't think that right now.

Alec felt the up-swell of an orgasm after only a few thrusts of Magnus' cock. He'd been on edge for so long now that he'd known that it wouldn't take much. He didn't care what it looked like, he was going to come after less than a minute of actual penetration and he didn't care what anyone thought.

A moment before Alec was about to come, Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec felt the brink he was about to fall over disappear. He groaned, struggling but being unable to do anything. He was wedged between a very solid bar and a sadistic warlock and although he hated it, he also didn't want to be anywhere else.

“Magnus!” Alec cried.

“What?” Magnus said, thrusting in, once, twice, gripping Alec's hips so he can pull him back towards him. “I said that you _could_ come when I was inside you,” he draped himself over Alec's back, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “but I didn't say that I was going to let you.”

Alec can't process that. Can't process the fact that this was Magnus' plan all along, that he was going to drive him right to the edge of his sanity and then push just that little bit more. He can't think through the haze of how fucking _hot_ that is. He is just here, being used for Magnus' pleasure, Magnus who is still thrusting up into him, taking from him. He is being so thoroughly _used_ and it's everything he didn't know he needed. The stimulation is overwhelming. He can't release, so it's just amping up with nowhere to go.

Magnus grunts as he thrusts into his partner, consistently checking on Alec's demeanour, his eyes, checking that he's not overdoing it, fully prepared to stop this immediately if anything is going wrong. He doesn't see anything wrong, so he carries on, stroking a hand from Alec's neck all the way down to the small of his back. When he gets there, he taps once and he's rewarded with a shudder.

When Alec feels the wet heat on his cock, even as Magnus is pushing into him, he knows he's using his damn magic and he knows he whimpers. This is simultaneously the best and the worst thing that has ever happened to him.

“Magn – Ah!” Alec's eyes focus on a group of people that are just open mouthed staring at them both from the other end of the bar and he'd wink or do _something_ if he wasn't feeling so blissed out he couldn't work out how to do that. He lifts his head up so he could turn to look the other way, but that is worse. That side, people are actually getting off to the sight of them and it's that that starts him begging. It's not fair that they get to come and he doesn't.

“Magnus, Magnus please. I can't. Oh my God.” Alec babbled, struggling against the bar but with no purchase at all.

“What do you want?” Magnus asks, speeding up with both magic and his dick, pounding into Alec, hitting his prostate with every thrust, the overstimulation on the verge of painful.

“What do I _want_?” Alec asks, huffing out a laugh, surprised he can form a sentence. Can't Magnus see what he wants? Doesn't Magnus know what he's wanted for _hours_ now?

“Well if you don't ask,” Magnus said, whispering in his ear, “you don't get.”

“FUCK!” Alec said after a particularly hard thrust, the magic on his cock sucking and contracting and hot and wet and just so perfect he wants to cry.

“Language, Alexander! We're in public.” Magnus said, grunting as he continued his punishing rhythm.

“God, Magnus,” Alec says in a breathy whisper, as if he can fucking _forget_ they're in public, “God, would you...I can't...PLEASE.” 

“Please, _what_ , Mr. Lightwood?” Magnus replied, and Alec supposed he deserved that from earlier.

“RAZIEL, FUCK! MAGNUS JUST LET ME COME!” Alec shouted to the room, unashamed in his desire to get what he wants, what he _needs_. God he doesn't care if every single person in the room knows it, he needs to come. _Now_.

“Of course, Alexander.” Magnus replied, still managing to sound so put together. _The bastard._

Alec felt the grip around the base of his cock recede, knows that he can now come, but can't. He can't because it's too much, there's now too much stimulus he can't make his body comply.

Magnus moved his arms under Alec's, pulling him upright and changing the angle, causing Alec to moan.

Alec could see them reflected in the mirror behind the bar, seeing how wrecked he looks, how he's nearly sobbing with need. God this is the best thing that's ever happened to him. Magnus is the best thing that's ever happened to him.

Magnus kissed Alec's shoulder, the tenderness in the heat of the moment a grounding force for Alec's swirling thoughts.

"Come for...” Magnus paused, thrusting in once, twice so fast that Alec thought he might have seen stars. “...me.” He thrust in again, “No, not just for me, for all of _us_."

Alec came then, his eyes locked with Magnus' in the mirror, crying out with the release that he'd been craving for an indeterminate amount of time. Magnus tumbled over into the abyss a second later, thrusting himself into Alec's body, which could do nothing but take it. 

Magnus withdrew slowly, keeping himself close to Alec so he could hold him up, pressing him into the bar. He reached forward and pulled up Alec's trousers and then his own, then put his arm around Alec's waist and pulled him over to one of the many chairs and tables littering the area in the centre of the room.

The barman walked over, putting two glasses of water in front of them both.

“You okay?” Magnus asked quietly.

Alec didn't know what to say, so he took a long drink of water.

Magnus started to fidget, worrying he'd done something wrong, worrying that it had been too much. He touched his hand to his ear cuff, forgetting that that was a tell that Alec knew.

Alec smiled at him, reaching across the space for his hand.

“That was amazing.” Alec said, “Just...God. That was _amazing_.” Alec repeated.

Magnus huffed out a laugh. “Good.” He smiled, “it was amazing for me too. You're amazing.”

Alec blushed and Magnus smiled. It would never cease to amaze him that Alec could do something like call out to come in a room full of people, and then get bashful when he had a simple compliment paid to him.

“Home?” Magnus asked, very ready to snuggle with his partner on the sofa, showing him he was there as a grounding force.

Alec smiled. “Home.”


End file.
